It all started with a doodle
by Minimoon202
Summary: Who knew a doodle was all it took to get a kiss from Ryoma!


THANKYOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW !

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

It was a normal day you know the usual Ryoma and the wall behind the school 

Ponk 

"Tomorrow is White day damn it stupid girls why did I have get 876 gifts from them any way" Ryoma thought 

Ponk 

"Well it wasn't a total waste I did get one from Ryuz….."he thought

"Ryoma-kum" said Sakuno interrupting his thoughts

"hn" he said as he turned but he forget all about the ball and it flew past him and smacked Sakuno right between the eyes causing her to fall backwards knocking her out cold 

"Ryuzaki" yelled Ryoma as he ran towards her 

"ah mm" mumbled Sakuno as she opened her eyes 

And her face turned bright red because one she was in a bed and two Ryoma was sitting right in front of her 

"R..yoma-kum" she exclaimed as she sat up 

"what happened" she continued 

"I accidentally hit U with a ball knocking you out and I had to carry your heavy body here" said Ryoma 

"eh Sorry I so Sorry I so sor…" said Sakuno in a panic

"it's fine" said Ryoma covering her mouth with his hand to shut her up which only made her turn even redder 

"eh Ryoma-kum um where um are we" she mumbled 

"at my house" ryoma said 

"your house!" screamed Sakuno

"coach was out of town so I took you here its 9:00 so you can either kill time here or come watch me play tennis" he said as he headed for the door 

"wait I'm c.c..oming" stuttered Sakuno but she tripped and she fell right on Ryoma 

"ah sorry Ryoma-kum" she yelled turning 10 shades of red 

"hn, uh Ryuzaki can you get of me" muttered Ryoma trying to hid his blush 

And Sakuno quickly got of him 

"on second thought stay here I'll be right back" said Ryoma 

He then left the room and closed the door 

"hm so this is Ryoma-kum's room it's a lot neater than I thought" thought Sakuno

it was then some thing on his desk caught her eyes it as a sketch-book So she quickly walked up to it and opened it but it was blank

"hm" she sighed 

Then she decided to draw a picture while she waits so she grabbed a pencil of his deck and started to draw

(ten min. later)

"hey Ryuzaki" said Ryoma as he entered the room 

Sakuno was so surprised she jolted dropping the pencil

"Ryuzaki what are you doing" he asked with a smirk on his face 

" R..Ryoma-kum" she stuttered trying to hid the drawing 

But Ryoma snatched it out of her hands 

"hm" he said as he looked at the picture of him in chibi form playing tennis but he was next to an eraser mark, as he look at it carefully and lord and behold it was a faint chibi Sakuno 

he smirked

"I didn't know Ryuzaki was an Otaku" he teased 

"eh" said Sakuno turning red again

"draw me a picture" said Ryoma 

"what?" said Sakuno

"I said Draw me a picture but not in chibi form" commanded Ryoma

"ok… of what" asked Sakuno 

"of you and me" mumbled Ryoma as he left the room 

Sakuno smiled and she began to draw 

(20 min. later)

Sakuno drew and drew and erased and erased finally she was done and it was 10:30 and she was getting sleepy and Ryoma walked in the room with a snack 

"here" said Ryoma

"Ah Thank you" said Sakuno

And she began to eat 

"cute" said Ryoma 

And Sakuno nearly choked 

"w..what" she asked nervously 

She turned around and saw Ryoma looking at her drawing 

"wow she's pretty good" thought Ryoma

she drew Ryoma with his tennis racket in one arm and the other around Sakuno 

"mada mada dane" he Smirked 

He then took a pencil and flipper the page and did a ruff sketch then handed it to Sakuno and Her face turned the brightest red Ryoma has ever seem and he loved it 

"w..what! R..yoma-k..kum" Sakuno yelled 

She was staring at a picture of her and Ryoma kissing 

Ryoma then took it back and drew and other picture then handed it back to Sakuno and She nearly fainted and fell back on his bed Ryoma drew a picture of him on top of Sakuno slowly lifting her shirt up exposing a little of her under shirt while they were kissing on his bed! 

"you shouldn't temped me Ryuzaki" he smirked 

And Sakuno shot up 

"Ryoma-kum!" yelled Sakuno 

"shhhh or else my dad will hear" he whispered 

Ryoma then took the chance and slammed his lips into hers then he nibbled on her lips he wanted an entrance to her mouth then after a few seconds she gave in and let him enter and he started to devour her when he parted he looked at her laying there

"un Ryoma-kum does this mean you love me" asked Sakuno panting

"hm" he smirked 

He then reached for the light switch and turned it off

And whispered in her ear "I love you Sakuno" 

And she jolted 

Ryoma was so glad he turned off the light or she would have seen his blush then he kissed her again but quickly so she could answer 

"I love you too Ryoma-kum" she whispered in his ear 

"now you ruined the moment" said Ryoma as he turned the lights back on 

"what" yelled Sakuno 

"My names not RYOMA-KUM" snapped Ryoma 

"um" mumbled Sakuno 

"call me Ryoma" He smirked as he came really close to her face

Sakuno turned red 

"ryo…ryo….r..y…o…m…ryo" Sakuno kept repeating

"hu their must be away to make her say it" thought Ryoma 

"ryom….ryom…ryo…" said Sakuno

"well at least she's getting there ….. Hm I got it" thought Ryoma

"Sakuno all you have to say it" said Ryoma 

Ryoma slowly licked her cheek sending chills up her spin 

"RYOMA" screamed Sakuno 

And Ryoma through himself on top of her

"that's it" said ryoma as he kissed her deeply 

"um Ryoma" said Sakuno turning red

Ryoma didn't answer he just laid her on his bed 

turned off the light and continued to kiss her again and again their last words before they fell asleep were I love you.


End file.
